darkness of the moon
by rhee88
Summary: my life used to be simple where all i had to worry about was friends and school. well all that change when he came into my life, now i am figthing to survive not as crappy as it sounds please read


beep beep beep when my toally stuiped alarm clock, slowly rolling over i turned it off.

i decided that i was going to sleep for a little long that was until hengry my brother started yelling at me

'' GET UP NOW or you'll miss the bus '' '' fine''.

slowly i rolled out of bed checking my larm clock just in case he lied to me again because last time he said i would miss the bus so i rushed around the house like a looney and then stod their waiting for the bus for an hour turns out i was early.

i learnt from that and always checked my clock, turns out for once i was going to be late.

So i grabbed my clothes that i got ready the day before and rushed to the bathroom.

No i'm not one of those rich kids with a jointed bathroom.

My house compared to others is quit small, with only three beds room, kichten, bathroom, lunge room and a lundery. so when friends come over its get crouded.

Getting in the bathroom i decided i won't have time for a shower, so i got dressed in my blue skirt and blue school top.

Then i brushed out my wavy blonde hair that reaches mid way down my back.

I suppose i'm pretty, i mean i have hazel eyes like nobody i know and fair skin but its not like i go around school acting like a stuck up bitch because i think i'm the pretty.

Heading into the kitchen i started to eat my favourite breakfast, milo cereal then second favourite would have to pancakes or porridge.  
>''what's up sis''<br>'' nothing you'' '' nope, oh and mum said be home on time so no slowly walking'' '' what ever'' finshing my breaky i headed back up to my room to get my school bag.

its lucky i packed my wallet, school books and laptop yesterday. puting my black volleys on i headed out the door.

As normal sarah my best freinds was waiting for me.

Sarah and i have been friends since i moved here in year 3 from queensland to this small town called gulogng.

We became friends over a silly little thing, she fell over a rock and i helped her up.

Ever since then we have been best friends along with cam and emma.

its surprised me acual because sarah its quite beautiful (no i am not gay) its just well all the guys hang are her and well she hangs aroung me, so it was a shocker but i'm not complaining because i have way more friends here then back in queensland

Hoping on the bus i sat next to sarah and we started to talk.

Sarah had a huged smile on her face '' ok what's up?'' '' ok well i was going to wait to tell you so i could tell amy and emma too but who cares any way you know brad?''  
>'' the hot football player?'' ''yer well were going out, he is the one for me i mean he has a tanned body, hot abs and man is he a sweet talker.'' ok emma is so gonna be pissed about this<p>

ok so every since i have know sarah see has a new boyfriend every month or two she is always saying he is the one for me or he wasn't the one for me i mean last month it was tom, then peter, braind and that weird guy with a point nose who's name i always forgot. '' but what about tom'' '' he wasn't right i mean he wasn't the one for me, to rude'' told ya see would say that ''oh ok so how long have you been dating?''  
>''umm let me think a day, one hour, 15 minutes and 25 secon'' don't ask me how that works '' not that i am counting or anyhting''<br>'' of coaurse your not'' fake smile and everything will be alright.

Hoping of the bus we walked to our usely spot at the steps in front of the school.

'' hey'' i said to no-one in particular '' hey rose how was your weekend?'' ''fine amy yours?'' '' i went fishing with my dad, it was terrible. i think we waited for six hours before dad decided to pack in no fish nothing and the whole time he sang little bow peep'' '' that has to suck'' ''yes it did'' ''yo everyone i want you to meet my new boyfriend brad'' ''ok hold up when, how, why and what'' you could tell emma was pissed, why because she liked he since year 3 and we all made an oath no to date him and sarah had just broken it.

''ok i will tell you'' '' see you later brad'' i said to him and everyone nod telling him he wasn't welcome here '' bye baby'' and kissed sarah on the check and walked away. ''ok before you kill me, i have been puting good words in for you, now to asnwer your questions, when let's see a day, one hour, 15 minutes and 25 second, how he asked me out duh, why because he is super hot and what do you mean what?''  
>'' you knew i liked him''<br>''sorry but he is to hot to turn down''

Just then a motorcylce arrived, just in time to i thought emma was going to kill sarah.

Everyone including me looked up to see who it was and man was he hot becuase he had jet black hair, white ghosly skin and green eyes.

I mean his hold body screamed sexy but you can't trusted me. ''hotty alert'' said sarah '' don't you dare think about it one you have a boyfriend and two i think emma should get him, because you owe it to her''  
>''fine emma as a sorry present i swear i won't flirt with him'' ''thank you sarah'' said emma with a huge grinn ''his name is lucas he moved here with his family, i think we will meet his other brother later his name is peter'' said amy not even thing about it.<br>'' how the hell do you know'' i said so shocked just like everyone else.  
>'' i have my way''<br>'' who did you kill'' said emma '' me never now earsdropping on teachers is my specaility''  
>we all laughed but our eyes where still on him. he looked right at us we all blushed and turned around to continue talking.<p>

But before we could an another motorbike turned up and boy was this guy hot too, bbut in my say not as hot as lucas as amy said his name was.  
>Before any of us could say something sarah bulerted out '' dibs''<br>''hey you have a boyfriend and so does amy and soon emma will and now i want him besides he is hotter then lucas''  
>''is not'' emma burlted out '' yer i agree, besides what about me?''<br>'' oh screw you'' '' hey that isn't nice'' we always made fun of each other '' you better run rose'' ''why'' '' because you said my man was hot'' '' and so what''  
>'' your dead blondey'' and with that so chased me around the car park but not to close to the new kids but close enough that they could see what was going on.<p>

the one thing i hate is her strengh because before i knew it she tackled me to the ground '' ouch, ouch'' i screamed at the same time as giggling. '' only if you agree not to say anthing about him again'' '' fine just get off me'' and with that i pushed her off me and ran screaming '' not'' behind me '' your dead rose'' '' how can i still be running from you then'' '' i'll get you'' ''not before i hit home'' she did something that shocked me she pulled out her tennis ball from her pocket and through it at me.  
>but i was to quick for her and turned around and caught it '' missed and geuss what i'm safe'' '' party pooper'' ''i don't poop on parties that's rude'' '' whatever''<p>

sarah and amy were laughing their heads of about the whole thing like it was some joke, which it was.

when we got to the steps emma sat down puffed while i danced around her like a looney, it was called my victory dance. but emma was being a bad spot decided to trip my over and i crashed into sarah and amy. we all bursted into fits of laughed.

''Miss rose, may i have a word'' ''of course miss feilds'' she was our sports coach '' as you know today is the finals of cricket and we are versing saint matthews high and they are really good'' '' of course i know what kind of captain would i be if i forgot, you shouldn't worry we will kick their ass, won't we girls?'' all you could hear was their cheers of ' yeses' you think i would get in trouble for swearing but i was one of the top students and if she punished me should would have to take me of the team and she is afraid to lose the tittle that i have won every since year 7 and now i am in yer 10, although i was offended to move up i said no because i didn't want to leave my friends and being sixteen i don't want to be alone because of my age '' yes well i just wanted to remind you and to ask would you tone it down a bit you need to save your energy for the game'' ''of coaurse miss feild'' '' thankyou, ladies i will see you on the feild, oh and miss sarah?'' '' yes miss feild'' ''no dirty dancing this time please''  
>''of course'' and with that she walked way.<p>

'' sucker i told ya, you would get in trouble i mean you had a short shirt on and your shinglet'' '' i feel sorry for the pole it got one hell of a work out'' said amy agreeing with me '' shut up rose and amy i was trying to cheer you on'' '' if that's cheering i would hate to see you exicted'' said emma '' shut up, i was having fun'' '' no having fun is jumpimg up and down and actaul cheering us on what you did was over the top, and i thought that was what cheerleaders where supposed to do, you know jump up and down alot?'' '' fine you swap with me'' '' hell no, you couldn't throw a ball for shit and have you seen your batting skills because they suck and you aksed me why you didn't make it on the team'' '' yer well you couldn't make the cheerleading team if you tryed'' '' i did and i made it on but i found out it was toally boring no affence sarah or you emma, it just wasn't for me'' '' non taken but i never knew you could do a kart weel'' siad emma surpriesd '' watch'' and with that i got of the steps with sarah and emma folowing while amy stayed their and put her ipod on loud speaker.

S & M by rihanna we cleared a space and i strected. as soon as i was done i did something sarah has never seen me do or any of my friends for that matter.  
>i did a one handed cart-wheel, followed by the splits then an alrounder. then i did some flips on the ground just for fun.<p>

Amy stopped the song and sarah stod their with her mouth hanging open '' where did you learn to do that?'' '' in queensland, but don't worry you are still way better at it then me'' '' can you teach me?'' '' some other time'' and with that we walked back to the steps and sat down. emma seemed really depressed '' what's wrong em?'' '' well the whole time lucas stared at you'' '' don't worry you and sarah are way better at it then me besides just then i was the only one doing something''

''miss rose i hear you have been doing cart wheels'' said nosey miss field ''yes but i will have a big lunch''  
>''ok then'<br>''good day''

my brother came over '' hey ''  
>''hey '' i said while giving him a hug ''what's up'' '' what aren't i aloud '' i came to say good luck today'' '' thanks but you know we will kick but'' '' yer i know see ya, love ya''<br>'' love you too''

i love my brother and so do all the girls because he is so caring, knid and is the only one to say hi to his sister and hug her in public.

it was werid though i swear out of my eye i could see lucas clench his fist up and grin his teeth together, oh well i don't care he is a freak and of limits.

'' hey rose i will swap you for louis'' said amy '' mmm let me think... no''  
>'' god you guys are lucky'' said emma '' why'' '' because you guys have a great bond''<br>'' thanks but sometimes he gets on my nevers, oh and look who is checking you out emma'' ''really i didn't notice'' '' yer right you cheking him out emma'' said sarah '' you can't talk you were checking out his brother''  
>''his name is peter'' '' whatever'' we all said together to sarah<p>

bring bring bring went the bell '' see ya'' ''bye'' ''love ya''  
>'' kisses'' that was how we departed as normal but i can't help but look over my shoulder to see where the new kid went. turns out he was looking right at me while whispering to his brother. i blushed and went to roll call thinking<p>

i can't flirt with him can i?


End file.
